Chapter 2: Trouble On The Tracks
(The scene skips to 6:35p.m. Mylene Farrow is about to go on the Rhyhorn Express as Runo Misaki watches.) * Maska: (voiceover) 6:35p.m. Hurrying towards Kokomo Station to catch the Rhyhorn Express home is Vexos member Mylene Farrow. She was late leaving the facility and worried that she'll miss the train. Mylene is a recently divorced single partner of the Vexos and she is anxious to get back to his friend, Volt. (The scene cuts to another villainess, Sellon, heading to the station.) * Worjo: (voiceover) Sellon, another Bakugan villainess, also rushes to catch the Rhyhorn Express. Like many others, she's still grappling with a timetable. With new train times and altered routes, it's a recipe for confusion and missed trains. (The scene skips to Logansport Station. It's 6:44 p.m.) * Jaddo: (voiceover) 6:44p.m. Masquerade has fixed the brakes and the Nightmare Train is ready to depart again for Kokomo Station, but it's taken him much longer than expected. The Nightmare Train is now 26 minutes behind schedule. * Milal: (voiceover) Controller Hal-G phones Masquerade to skip the next scheduled stop and travel to Kokomo to make up time, but the Nightmare Train isn't Masquerade's only headache. (The scene then skips to 7:04p.m. ) * Halka: (voiceover) 7:04p.m. Now, there's a problem on the Rhyhorn Express due to leave Kokomo. It's the train that Sellon and Mylene are rushing to catch. * Grimic: (voiceover) Commuter trains have a driver and a guard. Driver Marduk is ready to go, but his Guardian Bakugan is running late. Without him, the train can't leave. * Dan Kuso: (voiceover) It's good news for Mylene Farrow. She's relieved that the train hasn't left. She even manages to secure her usual seat in the front carriage. The delay means Runo can still relax in peace. Another late arrival is Sellon. * Shun Kazami: (voiceover) All the passengers and Marduk can do is sit and wait for his Guardian Bakugan to arrive. The Rhyhorn Express is on Platform 2, the same platform that the late-running Nightmare Train is about to use, but they don't need to worry. Signallers have pre-programmed a set of points to prevent Masquerade's train from going into Platform 2. Half a mile before it reaches the station, the points will automatically switch, sending the train into empty Platform 1 instead. (The scene skips to 7:07p.m.) * Ian Dory: (voiceover) 7:07p.m. The Nightmare Train is travelling at more than 60 miles per hour. A yellow signal warns Masquerade to start slowing down. Just ahead is a steep grade leading into Kokomo Station, but when Hal-G applies the brakes, there is hardly a response. To his horror, Hal-G realizes that the brakes aren't working. He can't slow the Nightmare Train down. The Nightmare Train is hurtling out of control and it's less than a mile and a half to Kokomo Station. * Grant McCartney: (voiceover) Masquerade and Hal-G are getting desperate. They know that there should be a handbrake somewhere on the train. Shadow Prove hurries to look for it. * JJ Woods: (voiceover) Hal-G keeps trying the brakes. It slows the train, but not enough. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible